


Loosening Your Standards

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: When you’re trapped in the Digital World, you can’t really hope for much company from the opposite sex.  Thankfully, country girls make do…





	Loosening Your Standards

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

Being trapped in the Digital World wasn’t so bad, really.  Meat grows from the ground, there are random refrigerators filled with food, and just about everything is edible.  Shelter too, is naturally occurring, in the form of houses with central heating, just waiting in random places.  The weather was also a perfect constant.  It rained every three days, keeping the land watered and fresh.  Everything in the Digital World was, in a few words, convenient and ideal.

Unless, of course, you were a woman with _needs._

Locked in her own bathroom, in a house just inside a forested valley, Anna panted, moaning long and loud as she eagerly slid a dildo between her sensitive folds, huffing, tensing, feeling herself ride up and up as the vibrations of the toy buzzed right into her most sensitive spots, hammered against relentlessly with accuracy born of years of practice.  Toes curling, she began to whimper, eyes screwing shut as she pressed every last inch inside, cunt clamping around the toy as her cum poured out, spilling onto the tiles and forming a large puddle there, soaking into her bare skin.  Her naked chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath, sweat rolling down her figure as the buzzing dildo slowly wormed its way out of her, flopping onto the floor, still vibrating.

Sighing, she picked it up and flicked the switch on the base, the buzzing dying down as she looked for one of her rags.

“It’s just not…the same…”  She mewled, wiping her cum off the floor, and stowing the rag in the hamper in the corner.  Anna had been trapped in the Digital World for almost a year now, and she hadn’t seen any other human being in that time.  No humans around meant that there was no human companionship to be had, of course…

But there was also nobody to _fuck._

Anna almost drooled, thinking about a hot, warm cock plunging into her mercilessly, on her bed, on her table, in a bathroom- damn near anywhere.  She’d probably fuck out in the open if she had a chance to get a nice, hot cock attached to a living, breathing person inside her.  Swallowing the saliva pooling in her mouth, she shook her head.  There were no cocks to be had around here, and all the wishing in the world wouldn’t make it so.

Sighing, she stepped out of her bathroom, striding to her bedroom to hide her dildo again (in a lockbox in one of her drawers) and get dressed again.  Her clothes were already laid out, having shed them for perhaps the third time today to pleasure herself with the only thing she had to do it with- her vibrator.  It was old, and had died frequently from repeated use, and she was finding it harder and harder to find batteries in the valley.  Soon, she’d be stuck with her fingers.

The thought frustrated her as she pulled on her skirt.  Masturbating with the dildo had sated her, but it was like eating a hamburger at McDonalds when you wanted to go to Five Guys.  It still got the job done, but it just…wasn’t as satisfying.

Sighing, she straightened out the hem of her shirt, and walked out of her bedroom- and outside.  The gentle winds tousled her blonde hair, and the sun shone bright and warm down on the fields in front of her house.  She watched flying Digimon soar and play, smiling as she looked up at them, descending the porch- only to trip over something.

Eating a faceful of dirt, she looked back with a glare- as she stared into the guilty eyes of a large, wolf-like Digimon.

“Eh…Hey…Anna.  Weather’s nice?”  He grinned nervously, as Anna stood up, brushing herself off.

“Gaogamon…I keep telling you not to lay there.  Sun yourself out further from m’house.”  She grunted, hands on her hips as the wolf bowed his nose to the ground.

“Sorry.”  Was all he could offer her.  Looking up at her- he was relieved to see she wasn’t mad, just chiding.  Sighing, a smile took over her face as she walked up to him, sitting down, reaching up to scratch behind the wolf’s ears.

He let out a deep hum of contentment, shuffling his head to rest on Anna’s thighs, taking in a deep breath of the morning air- before his head lifted in confusion, quirking around and sniffing.

“Huh?  Something wrong, big guy?”  She asked- as the wolf Digimon rose, snuffling around as he tried to discern what was going on.  “You smell something?”

“Yeah…I’m just not sure what.”  Gaogamon replied, padding around, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from.  It was oddly familiar, and nearby. “It’s not…over there.  It’s…”

He grunted, nostrils flaring as he looked around- back to a confused Anna…

“Coming from _you._ ”  He remarked, sniffing around her skirt- now oblivious to Anna’s crimson blush across her face.  Her hand dipped between her legs to smooth out her skirt and conceal her pussy from view.

Of all the days to launder your delicates.

“Ah…hah.”  She smiled nervously, swallowing.  “Well, there’s, ah, a reason for that…”

Gaogamon tilted his head- before his eyes widened as he put two and two together.  It’s a smell he had often sampled, from females of his species trying to rut and attract a male.  Anna was in heat- or, whatever humans had that was the equivalent.

“Aaaaah…you don’t have to say anything.”  He said, shaking out his head.  “I’ve got it.  No need to worry, it happens to every woman out here.”

Anna sighed in understanding-but wished she hadn’t had to spill her secret to Gaogamon.  She knew she should have taken a shower, but she probably would have just ended up diddling herself in there, anyway.

“Well…that’s a relief, I suppose.”  She sighed, as Gaogamon sat down beside her again.  She stared blankly into the distance- now thinking it wasn’t quite such a beautiful day afterwards.  Now the animal that was, for all intents and purposes, was her best friend, would know when she touched herself or got off.

They kept an awkward silence for a time, until Gaogamon coughed.

“So…do you have anyone to help you through it?”  He asked- Anna turning towards him, shaking her head.

“There are no other humans around here.  There’s only Digimon.”  She replied, sighing, lamenting her situation as Gaogamon nodded silently.  No boys, no women, nobody for a good lay.

…Though, Gaogamon _did_ have experience with heats…

She shook her head lightly as a dusting of rose took over her cheeks.  She was desperate, but she wasn’t _that_ desperate yet.

Then again…

She bit her lip as her thoughts went back to her world.  How she would drool and lust over the thought of some beast mounting her…but those were just fantasies to think of when a dildo was slamming inside of you.

Right?

But…

She looked over at Gaogamon, eyes trailing down his wolfish figure.  He was lean, powerful, and strong…she was staring at his haunches, looking around him…

Reaching up, she started to scratch his ears again- Gaogamon letting out a hum of approval as his eyes closed.  Looking around him, she saw his sheathe, a lump of fur concealing…

She swallowed- returning to her position and trying to put it out of her mind…

“…Uh, Anna?  Are you getting bothered again?”

She swore under her breath.  Damn his nose!  She must be wet.  Well, this was the faux-pas to end all faux-pas.

“…Yeah.  Sorry.  Just…frustrated.”

“Damn.  Sorry.  Is there anything I can do for you?”

Anna’s breath hitched, as she bit her lip.  There was certainly an opportunity available to her…and a part of her knew he’d be happy to oblige her…and gods, she was about ready to mount the nearest cock to her.

“I…I could…use some help…”  She admitted- looking at Gaogamon with a nervous look on her face.

He was surprised- but he masked it well, kindly smiling down at her.

“Sure.  Let’s just go inside so the little ones don’t see.”  He hummed, looking up at the flying Digimon- and starting towards the steps of the house.

 _…Well.  That was easier than I thought._   She swallowed, following him inside.  Her tension and heart rate increased as she climbed up the stairs, starting to breathe heavily as flashes of pornographic images flashed in her mind.  She was about to actually do it, though…to give herself to a beast.  Gaogamon turned, concerned- as she walked quickly, into her living room, and began hurriedly moving to the blinds, shutting each and every one, before flopping on the carpet- on her hands and knees, face burning.

“G-Gaogamon…oh gods, hurry…please mount meeeee…”  She moaned, feeling her pussy dripping- staining her skirt as she felt the heat inside her mounting, burning within as her body knew that she would finally sate her urges.  She heard a small laugh behind her, as his nose nudged up her skirt, flipping it up, before his tongue slid up her pussy, taking in her musk.

Anna squealed as his tongue began to slide, pressing hard against her slit, dragging up so wonderfully rough, then darting back into his mouth with her cum, starting all over again.  The wolf Digimon was experienced- as he expertly ate her out, licking up her dripping cum, and keeping her slick for when he decided to mount her.  Anna was quickly turning to jelly, shuddering as his tongue pressed against her slit, feeling so unbearably hot.  Hot before anything, that was the key.  She quickly began to drip more and more, shaking as she sank closer and closer to the carpet, whimpering as she felt every part of her quiver, each stroke of his broad, rough tongue making her feel so…so…

With a jolt, she realized that she was almost about to-

A particularly well-placed lick interrupted her train of thought as she went rigid- fingers digging into the carpeting as she seized up, cum pouring from her snatch and dribbling onto the floor.  Well, what wasn’t caught by Gaogamon, at least, who licked rapidly through her orgasm- sending bursts of overstimulating pleasure through her body as she rewarded him with more and more cum, finally riding down, shoulders heaving, as he finally took his tongue away, Anna’s pussy dripping with cum and spit.  Looking back, her eyes were half lidded in lust- a lust which was only amplified on seeing the Gaogamon had warmed up, his long, thick, throbbing cock so wonderfully erect, dripping clear precum.

“O-oh gods…!”  She whimpered, shaking her hips.  “P-please!  Gaogamon…!  Put it inside, please, put it inside!  I need it…I need that thick, throbbing cock in my pussy…!”

Gaogamon smiled, as he drew closer- Anna shuddering in anticipation as he shuffled over her body.  His fuzzy chest was pressed against her back, but her shirt had ridden up a little, and she felt the gentle tickle of his fur against her back.  Huffing, he positioned himself, his cock resting between the round, firm cheeks of her ass, rocking back and forth as he moaned.

Anna whimpered- feeling every amazing throb of his cock as he teased her, stimulating himself on her body.  But gods, she needed him _now._

“Gaogamon, please…”  She breathed, as he rested his chin on her head, still rocking his hips back and forth.  “Gaogamon…please…please fuck me…please ram that cock inside…mount meeeee…”  She whined, nuzzling her head up against him.  “Please…please…oh god, just fuck me alreadyyyy…!”

He smiled, closing his eyes.  Part of him wanted to oblige her, of course…but it was overridden by the parts of him that wanted to hear more…and the parts of him that felt so good, rubbing up against her firm, but still wonderfully rounded ass.

“G-Gaogamon, h-hogods, it feels so amazing-p-pleaseputitinohgodsohgods…”  She gasped, whimpering as her head sunk further, now resting against the ground as Gaogamon’s cock had her dripping in anticipation, aching for a cock to slide in.

“G-Gaoooogamooooooon…!”  She whined, hands clenching into fists.  “I can’t take it…!  I need you!  Please, gods, put it in!  Slam me on your wolfcock and knot me!  Flood me…!  Ruin me, for all I care, just please… _please, mount me…!”_

Gaogamon smiled- and reared back- sliding his hips forward, cock sliding into her lubricated folds with ease…

And she _screamed._

She thought she had prepared for this day- envisioned when she would get another man inside her again, but no amount of imagining could have prepared her for Gaogamon’s cock.  It was thick, hot, throbbing, and flooding her with pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings.  The Digimon’s cock was nothing short of mind-blowing, just what she needed after so long, masturbating alone in her bathroom.

Gaogamon’s paws settled down, his padded gloves pinning her wrists to the floor- bracing him, too, as he started to rear back.

Having it drawn out was just as amazing.  Her cunt clenched desperately around the cock, trying to keep him in, to preserve the pleasure, as the thickness of his cock meant it was rubbing up against everywhere that was sensitive, all at once.  The pent-up woman beneath him realized that she had been so pent-up- she was already about to-

_Cum._

When he slammed his hips forward, she clenched around him, soaking his haunches in her cum as she screamed, shaking as her world seemed to shake with pleasure.  Gaogamon could only smile as he began to move again, drawing out, thrusting forward.  Drawing out, thrusting forward.  His pace was slow, trying to get the human used to him, treated to the heavenly sounds of her squeals and moans as his cock slid in and out of her cum-soaked pussy with ease, his red cock dripping with her juices as he slowly fucked her.

Anna was melting- that was the only way to describe it.  Her body was hotter than she had ever remembered it being, and sweat was pouring down her body like she was running a marathon.  Gaogamon was so warm, so _hot._   It was so, so much better than the cold bathroom floor, or the dildo, cold to the touch whenever she slid it in.  Gaogamon was warm to start, and made her warm, every inch of her…

She cried out as she came again, wetting the wolf’s cock with more of her juices, starting to rock her own hips back against him, eager for more…more of every last bit of him.

“H-harder…please…”  She whispered- and Gaogamon didn’t make her wait this time.  Smiling, he started to increase his pace, sliding his cock in and out, faster, faster-

Anna gave up on trying to stay up, and her head was now resting on the carpet, prone, presenting to this beast fucking her, drooling on the floor as her eyes rolled into her head, surrendering to her pleasure and not caring how she looked.  Dimly, she was aware of something warm hitting her backside, her mind lighting up in excitement as she realized that those were his balls slapping against her, moaning more into the comfortable carpet as her body was rocked by his moderate pace.  She came again, vocalizing in a long moan, mixed in with a giggle of absolute delight as more of her cum flowed out, dripping off of Gaogamon’s cock, splattering the floor.

“You’re making a mess, you know…”  Came a low, sultry growl in her ear as the woman below him giggled.

“Clean…lateeer~”  She smiled, focusing on nothing more than the wonderful delight that Gaogamon was giving her, slowly rocking her hips back, trying to get him further in.  Gaogamon smiled, adjusting his position- going in further, as Anna squealed in delight, cock pressing against her womb.  He drew back his hips, and started to move faster, unbidden.  He was taking quick, shallow strokes, hot breath flowing around Anna’s head, causing it to swirl, taken in as the Digimon began to get rougher.  His cock was starting to throb now- Anna could feel every pulse along his length as her clenched cunt was pounded, whimpering as he thrust inside.

“You…okay…?”  He asked, panting as he started to put more weight- more power, into his thrusts.  Anna managed to gargle an assent, as he started to take deeper and deeper strokes, drawing more out, and slamming in, still going fast…

She moaned, feeling her body shake as his haunches started to slam into her hips, causing a ripple of motion with every stroke.  His balls slapped against her body with every powerful thrust, sending a series of loud claps through the room- music to Anna’s ears.

She didn’t even vocalize- other than a squeak- when she came again, feeling his cock get hotter and hotter, throbbing- moving faster, harder, deeper-

“H-haaah, Anna…”

“G-gaaaaooogauuhn...”  She slurred, mangling his name in the throes of pleasure.

“Anna…I’m…about…”  He panted, thrusting faster and faster, growing more and more desperate as his tongue hung out of his mouth, eyes rolling into his head.

Anna understood perfectly, letting out another giggling moan, shaking like a leaf.

“Cuh..cumnsiiiide…”  She moaned, rocking back and forth with every powerful thrust into her.  “Knot…knot…”  She whimpered, as Gaogamon managed a nod, screwing his eyes shut, pistoning into her pussy, soaked haunches slamming into her skin, more cum pouring out- Anna had cum again- and was clamping…so tight…

Shoving forward, he felt the knot at his base flare, inside of the human, who let out a long, lingering scream as it filled her up- and dissolving into a gurgling moan as his cum started to pour out.  Gaogamon rocked back and forth as he filled her, each spurt of cum filling her womb, filling Anna with an almost unbearable warmth as she came _again,_ around the beast’s cock.  Her face was completely lewd, not caring how she looked, just how she felt…

And she felt _amazing._ Gaogamon was stuck inside her, gently rocking back and forth inside, still rutting his cock into her clenching pussy.  They stayed like that- for hours.  Anna had never remembered being so satisfied after a lay.  She would cum- he would cum- rewarding each other with their own orgasms.  Anna’s stomach was beginning to distend, slightly- she was starting to bloat with Digimon cum, giggling as Gaogamon panted like a dog in heat with every shot of cum inside her.  And he smiled- with every weak squeak from her- the only sign now that she had came, other than the obvious clench of her pussy.

The sun had set when he was finally able to slide out- moaning as he pulled his sore length free.  Anna let a strangled moan leave her- as Gaogamon’s cum _poured_ from her pussy, slopping onto the floor in a thick, large puddle…

Her eyes fluttered closed, body relaxing, Gaogamon’s voice so distant, now…

* * *

 

“Weather’s nice.”

“It sure is.”

Anna smiled as Gaogamon laid across her lap, more relaxed than she could ever remember being.  She watched as the Digimon in the sky carried out their little games, fluttering to and fro…

For the first time in a while…she felt…satisfied.  Like she had finally scratched an itch that had bothered her for so long…

“…Anna.”

“Hmm?”

“Would you say no to me…helping you again?  When you need it?”

Gaogamon was looking up at her- and his eyes were full of an expectant light, smiling shyly at her…

She giggled.

“I’d love for you to help me out…how’s tonight sound?”

A fire lit in his eyes.

“Hell yes.”  He answered, smiling- as Anna placed a kiss on his muzzle- giggling.

This…was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments and let me know. I'm always a slut for comments.
> 
> If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and tell me.


End file.
